<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claudleth 2020 prompts by San121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355065">Claudleth 2020 prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121'>San121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forget week, I'm doing a half year for this couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This series will cover both the monthly prompts and the week prompts for Claudleth.</p><p>January: memories/nostalgia<br/>February: crush/tease<br/>March: flight/tactics<br/>April: growth/training<br/>May: crossover/ Verdant Wind<br/>June: family/animals<br/>July 19: Stars/comfort<br/>July 20: modern/school<br/>July 21: dancing/royals<br/>July 22: reunion/pining<br/>July 23: trust/dreams<br/>July 24: birthday/fate<br/>July 25: free day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Claudeleth Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At Night and Among Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude lays in the large bed he shares with his wife in Fodlan, propped up on his elbows to watch as the sun rises outside. The light paints across Byleth, giving her a holy glow that he recalls seeing on their wedding day, and when she cut through the sky to return to the Golden Deer. His fingers play with her bangs, plucking at the pale green strands that he still remembers as a dark teal when they first met.</p><p>“Claude? Why ‘wake?” Byleth mumbles, her eyes barely opening to peer up at him. He hums, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Just wanted to enjoy this,” he tells her, smiling easily down at her.</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth stares up at the stars, tracing constellations with her eyes. Nights like these remind her of traveling with her father, of late night meetings with Claude at the academy, of those two wonderful nights at the Goddess Tower. The cold wind blows, causing her to shiver slightly, only to jump when an arm wraps around her shoulder, bringing a golden blanket with it.</p><p>“Here you are, dearheart,” Claude coos, leaning toward her. Byleth hums in acknowledgement, leaning back to press a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Here we are,” she corrects, smiling up at her personal star.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teach Shouldn't be This Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude hides behind the pillar once he’s sure Teach has fully turned away from where he was walking, gasping for breath as he finally relaxes his body, allowing the flush to burn brightly on his cheeks. It’s one thing to see Teach in her usual get up, with its cleavage window and lace tights. But to see her in a school uniform? Like she’s one of his classmates? He keens softly, pressing his back against the pillar for support. His hormones are flying everywhere, punched out of him like Raph accidentally elbowed him in the gut for food.</p><p>“You okay there, Claude?” Hilda asks, a teasing smile on her face. Claude wheezes in surprise, glaring at the pink haired girl. She continues to smile at him, her mouth curling almost cat-like in her amusement.</p><p>“Yeah, obviously. Why? You worried about little old me?” he jokes, trying to regain control over this conversation. Hilda cackles, moving closer to Claude.</p><p>“I’m more worried about what you’re going to do to poor Professor. After all, you were looking at her like Sylvain looks at his next victim. For shame, Claude,” Hilda teases, elbowing his ribs. He hisses, glaring at her with a pout, only to jump when Teach strides back to where they’re standing.</p><p>“Did either of you see where I left the riding book? Sylvain asked for me to give it to him,” she tells them, blinking as both of them choke.</p><p>“T-Teach! Do you know what you just said?” Claude gasps out. She cocks her head and blinks at him.</p><p>“I just asked if you two had seen the book on horseback riding. Sylvain asked to borrow it,” she states, looking at them in confused innocence. Hilda clears her throat, straightening her posture quickly.</p><p>“Nope, but I think Claude might know. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I promised to get some sweets for Lysithea,” she chirps innocently, skipping away while Claude flounders for words. He gives Teach his best smile, which probably looks more like a grimace due to his nerves. Teach cocks her head cutely to the side, making Claude’s heart pound harder in his chest.</p><p>“Welp, Teach. Looks like we’re going to be doing everything again,” Claude jokes, trying to ease his heartbeat back to manageable levels. Teach blinks at him before her small smile crosses her face and she nods. Claude internally screams and yells how cute she is, while he manages to recover externally and suavely lead her to where the book last was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Leather Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Teach had brought up Claude learning to be a wyvern rider, he had internally panicked. He worried that she had found out about his heritage, that she was taunting him about it.</p><p>“You have the best sight of the class, so having you up in the air will help us strategize,” she tells him, spreading out a map with a thoughtful frown. His heart slowed at her explanation, but part of him still worries.</p><p>“Aw, Teach. You think that highly of me?” he coos, gauging each and everything the woman does. She cocks her head to the side, blinking at him in confusion.</p><p>“Of course I do,” she answers, like she never thought he’d do anything to betray her or the other Deer. Part of him is flattered, the amount of trust she has for him feels like a blessing. Another part of him, the part that is still a scared child, waiting for the assassin in the dark to come for him, is terrified she’s just saying it to lower his guard, to let her stab him in the back.</p><p>“Well, then, I can’t let you down now,” he laughs, watching as a small smile crosses her face. He’ll give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her.</p><hr/><p>Byleth curses, sprinting though the trees as a group of Adrestian soldiers follow her, clutching her broken sword tightly in her hand as she glances back. They keep pace with her, slowly getting closer as she stumbles over rocks and roots. Once she breaks through the trees into the open plain, Byleth looks for something to help her. Marianne is too far away to heal the cut along her ribs and Lysithea is covering for Leonie as the younger mercenary slices her way through the ranks.</p><p>“Stay still and die!” One of the soldiers behind her yells. Byleth turns, cursing herself for not bringing the Sword of the Creator with her, raising her broken sword defensively and waiting for the soldier to lash out. Before they could strike her, an arrow strikes them through the eye, sinking enough to kill them. The other soldiers slow down in confusion before two more arrows strike down, killing two more.</p><p>“Hey, Teach! You need this?” Claude calls as he flies closer on his wyvern, tossing down a Silver Sword. Byleth tosses the broken sword to the side and catches the Silver Sword, turning and cutting down three more with ease. Between the two, they get rid of the group without another wound. Claude hops off his wyvern, his grin easy even as he skims over her, focusing on the wound over her ribs.</p><p>“That doesn’t look too good, Teach,” Claude comments, pulling out a vulnerary and handing it over to her. She gives him a wane smile, taking the bottle to drink the potion and allowing the liquid to heal her wounds.</p><p>“It’s better now,” she offers, wiping at the now dried blood to show the scar now in place of her wound. Claude frowns, reaching out to touch her side. Byleth inhales sharply, feeling her face warm. Claude clicks his tongue, before grabbing her hand.</p><p>“Come on, we need to get a better idea of what’s going on,” he tells her, pulling her to his wyvern. Allowing him to pull her to the white wyvern, Byleth can’t help but remember how trepid Claude had been back at the Academy when she first told him to become a Wyvern Rider. Now, he rides a white wyvern, looking far more regal than any Duke has the right to look. If a little part of Byleth wishes that she was some kind of damsel for him to sweep off her feet, well, it’s just an idle little thought she can’t focus on while this war is going on.</p><p>“And we’re off!” Claude cheerfully chirps, making his wyvern fly up above the battlefield. Byleth shakes her head, focusing on the fight and not how warm Claude feels under her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still Learning, Still Growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth wipes away the sweat that’s built up from her training, sighing as she looks up to the sky. A part of her is disappointed that no familiar white dragon flies over head with a familiar rider laughing, but she shakes her head, putting that thought away for the dead of night. Turning back to the training dummy, she raises her axe back up.</p><p>“Whoa there, Teach! Don’t hold it like that,” Claude calls, jogging over to her. Byleth looks up at him, blinking as he shifts her stance back into something that she can actually guard with.</p><p>“Seriously, you were the one who taught us how to do this,” he chuckles, his hands resting on her arms and hips, “how did you forget?”</p><p>“Less forgetting and more getting tired,” she explains with a huff, shifting further into the proper stance while mentally cataloguing how much Claude has grown in these past five years. His height seems to be the same as when she fell, but he’s filled out in his shoulders and chest. The hair lining his jaw match with the hair she can see on his chest when his shirt is untied. He plays more plans close to chest, surprising even her when she could once at least guess what he was planning. It hurt how much she missed in those five years.</p><p>“Heya, Teach. You still there?” Claude asks, tapping at her forehead. Byleth blinks, snapping back into reality where Claude is still in front of him. Something in her pulses quickly, as if to make up for her lack of heartbeat. A voice sounding suspiciously like Sothis whispers, <em>kiss him you idiot</em>. And she complies.</p><p>“MMH?” Claude sounds when her mouth crashes against his, tense under her unskilled hands. Byleth presses her mouth against his for a few seconds more, before she starts to pull back, planning the fastest way she can escape from him and find ways to avoid him. Instead, before she can move back completely, Claude wraps his arms around her and pulls her back into the kiss.</p><p>“Mmmmm,” he hums against her lips, relaxed and pressing himself against her as best he can. Byleth melts against him, sighing happily in reply as her fingers tangle into his hair. Unfortunately, they realize that they need air and pull away. She looks up at him, seeing exactly how he grew. Claude’s mouth twitches as he looks back at her.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, like it’s something secret, only for her to hear. She smiles up at him, pecking his mouth again.</p><p>“Hi,” she answers, just as softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heavy is the Crown on a Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inko watches nervously as Izuku (Kareem, she reminds herself) plays with his twin sister. The two are playing some combination of All Might and Knights and Dragons, with Adya-chan waving a stick around like a sword and Izuku calling out smashes. Beside her, His Majesty Claude von Reigan chuckles at the kid’s antics, completely at ease.</p><p>“Are you sure that you’re okay with me keeping Izuku here?” Inko asks. Von Reigan-san blinks, before a laugh escapes him, shifting on the bench to take up half the entire thing.</p><p>“Listen, I’d rather Kareem stay where he wants to over forcing him to go somewhere he doesn’t want to be. Besides, it’s good for Adya to travel outside our home countries. Her mother and I are leaving her a difficult task as heir to the combined throne of Almyra and Fodlan. If we can take her somewhere where she can just be a child, we’ll do it,” he assures her with a smile. Inko nods, fighting the blush that tries to crawl up her face at how handsome he is.</p><p>“Mom! Mom! Look!” Izuku yells, running to them with Adya-chan following behind, her eyes bright despite the straight set of her face. Inko looks at his hand curiously, only to gasp as a soft white glow surrounds his hand, standing out against his tan skin tone. Adya-chan hops, flicking her eyes between von Reigan-san, Izuku, and herself.</p><p>“Well, look at that! You’ve got your mother’s talent at faith magic,” von Reigan-san chuckles, ruffling his hair. Inko winces as Izuku beams, a jealous feeling at how her baby is excited to have something in common with his birth mother. Shaking the feeling away, Inko leans forward, watching as the small scratches on his hand close and heal in the soft light.</p><p>“Oh! Can anyone learn to do that?” Inko asks, realizing just how helpful being able to heal her baby could be. Von Reigan-san blinks before humming in thought.</p><p>“If you have the patience to learn it, anyone can preform feats of faith magic,” a woman states behind her, startling Inko.</p><p>“Dearheart! I thought you were with the politicians for longer,” von Reigan-san chirps, reaching out his hand to his elegant wife. Adya-chan rushes over to her mother, looking up at her with bright eyes. Her mother’s face softens with a tiny, real smile, as she picks up her daughter and allows her husband to pull her down onto his lap. Another wave of jealousy crashes through Inko, at the happy family that the royal family makes up. However, before she could fall down that rabbit hole, Izuku climbs onto Inko’s lap and grabs her hand.</p><p>“Mom, focus on warmth,” Izuku instructs. Inko blinks at her little boy, slightly confused as to what he meant. Her Majesty Byleth Eisner lets out a soft noise of laughter, shifting to reach out and grasp Inko’s hand from Izuku.</p><p>“What he means is close your eyes and search inside for your faith, whatever it may be. Once you find what you believe in, what you know will never change, focus on that. The secret of faith magic is belief. Most people assume you have to believe in a higher power, but the most steady faith comes from a personal belief. I put my faith in my ability to defend those I love and in believing that everything will become better,” Eisner-san explains. Inko blinks before looking at her own hand, held between the Queen’s calloused hands. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she believed in. Immediately, the image of Izuku when he was a baby appeared in her mind. She recalls how the police told her about how he had been bought, but they had busted the trafficking before the exchange could occur. She remembers how she knew she would do everything in her power to protect Izuku.</p><p>“Mom! Look! You’re doing it!” Izuku crows, pulling Inko from her concentration. Opening her eyes, she sees her hand glowing like Izuku’s had. Adya-chan leans forward, eyes bright, and curiously prods at Inko’s hand.</p><p>“Well done, Midoriya-san,” Eisner-san praises, releasing her hand to set her daughter back on the ground. Adya-chan grasps Izuku’s arm and the two five-year-olds turned to go play again.</p><p>“He’s lucky to have you,” Eisner-san says, watching her children play together for the first time. Inko blinks and looks at the couple. The Queen turns to face her with her small smile.</p><p>“Honestly, of everyone we’ve met since coming here, we’re glad it was you who took him in,” von Reigan-san agrees, resting his chin on his wife’s shoulder with a wide grin. Inko flushes, tears brimming her eyes with happiness.</p><p>“Auntie!” Adya-chan calls, startling Inko while her parents watch indulgently. The little princess runs up to Inko with Izuku following close behind, her eyes shimmering excitedly while he bounces happily. The two look at each other and nod, before motioning for Inko to crouch down. Sliding off the bench, Inko kneels down to be level with the twins. Suddenly a flower necklace floats down around her head while a crown settles on her head. Delicately touching the crown, Inko can’t help but smile as tears of joy stream down her face.</p><p>“Thank you, both of you,” she says, pulling the twins into a hug. The two hug her back while the royal couple share happy looks with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aihsdilfuahs SO! Um... Lemme explain...</p><p>Kareem (Izuku) was kidnapped from his crib in Fodlan not too long after the country opened it's borders. He was found by heroes in a human trafficking ring, having been purchased for 1 billion yen (which was later unable to be tracked, to the heroes frustration). Inko, who had been working as a social worker/lawyer and was freshly divorced from her husband, found the baby and was immediately smitten. She took the baby in and named him Izuku. Four years later, Adya was kidnapped as well, but she escaped, only to meet Izuku, who can also see Sothis (who disappeared from her mother only to latch onto her as a guardian spirit). This leads to the royal family of Fodlan/Almyra reuniting and bring Inko in as a honorary aunt/guardian.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Babysitting practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeralt stares at the little black cat currently being held out to him. The kitten blinks big green eyes at him, letting out a soft little mewl while batting at the tan fingers holding her.</p><p>“Sorry about this, but we need to be at the hospital for a few days. The doctors said something about Byleth’s blood pressure due to the twins,” Claude apologizes, wincing as his father-in-law takes the tiny kitten from him. Jeralt snorts, carefully taking the kitten from Claude and tucking it against his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, her mom went through some issues when she was pregnant with Byleth. Luckily, the doctors know what’s happening now, so Byleth’ll be safe,” he replies with a huff, smirking at the panic that briefly crossed his son-in-law’s face. Ruffling the young man’s hair, Jeralt turns back to the kitten.</p><p>“So, what’s this little trouble-maker’s name?” he asks, holding it up to eye level. The kitten blinks again before trying to bat at his face and bleps. Claude chuckles, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>“Byleth named her Sothis,” he tells Jeralt. The older man’s eyebrows shoot up at that, really looking at the little kitten in his arms. The green of the eyes do remind him of his great-grandmother-in-law, with all the mischief the old woman still had despite her climbing age. Snorting, Jeralt moves the kitten to allow it to climb onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, then,” he huffs, smirking when the little thing mewls softly before pushing her little head against his cheek, “looks like I’m doing my first babysitting for you two. You make sure my daughter is taken care of,” he threatens, pointing at Claude. His son-in-law’s face pales as he laughs nervously.</p><p>“Will do, sir,” he croaks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Steady as the Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constellations are consistent, ever the same no matter the time. Claude focuses on them as he faintly hears Byleth scream with each push. The steadiness of the stars calms him in a way that only his beloved wife usually can. Now, he seeks the comfort of stars as Byleth’s screams can’t reach him while she fights to deliver their children, their heirs. The screams slowly die out, leaving behind the echoing silence. A pair of feet pat the ground behind him, coaxing Claude to turn. Hilda grins, her hands on her hips as she tilts her chin back toward the medical ward.</p><p>“C’mon, your highness,” she teases. He strides past her, his stomach churning nervously as he rushes back to where Byleth was. Running up the stairs, ignoring Hilda’s calls to slow down, Claude makes it to the door of the medical bay. Taking a deep breath, Claude opens the door to a beautiful sight. Covered in sweat, her gown pulled down to allow their children (Gods above, he has children now) to feed from her breast, is his beloved wife. Byleth looks up at him and offers him a smile.</p><p>“Come meet your children, Claude,” she calls to him softly. He pads over, settling on the side of the bed and reaches out to brush one of his children’s hair, his hand trembling slightly in awe.</p><p>“Hey there, you two. I’m your dad,” he whispers softly, his heart melting when drowsy blue-green eyes blink up at him. Blinking back tears, Claude looks up at Byleth, who offers him that small smile he loves, everything in her posture and face telling him that everything is going to be fine. And he believes her, Gods does he believe her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Days are Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khalid adjusts the tie he’s wearing, scowling as he hears Nader croon from the car he just left about having a good first day… In the middle of the semester.</p><p>“I’m going to die,” Khalid sighs, trudging up to the angry looking man with green hair. The man clears his throat, looking down at Khalid like he’s a troublemaker (which, he’s not wrong, but Khalid hasn’t done anything yet).</p><p>“Welcome to the Officer’s Academy. I am Seteth, the vice principal and guidance counselor as well,” he greets Khalid with a stern frown. Khalid offers him an easy grin.</p><p>“Gee, thanks for coming to greet little ol’ me,” he jokes. The man narrows his eyes down at him, obviously not pleased with Khalid’s attempt to lighten up the conversation. Before he could get scolded, a young woman jogs up behind Seteth, her dark teal hair pulled back in a pony tail while wearing a pair of very short shorts and a tanktop that declares ‘sun’s out, guns out’ which really doesn’t do her arms (or any part of her, really) justice.</p><p>“Seteth. Dad said something about a wrestling match and Alois started talking about challenging you to another match,” the woman says, barely reacting when Seteth sputters and groans under his breath.</p><p>“Byleth, please show Mr. von Riegan around the school while I tell Alois that we are not having another match,” Seteth huffs, marching away before she could respond. Khalid swallows nervously, looking over at the young woman curiously.</p><p>“So, uh, we going to start walking?” he asks. She turns back to him, her mouth quirking up slightly before it settles back into the neutral expression she had.</p><p>“We probably should, since Seteth is going to find out that I lied about Alois challenging him and will end up being challenged then and there,” she replies, turning toward the building. Khalid gapes at the woman, stumbling to catch up with her when she stops to look back at him.</p><p>“Won’t you get in trouble?” he manages, curious about how she’s going to handle whatever punishment the man would throw at her. She shrugs, striding forward with the kind of confidence that Khalid wishes he actually had instead of faking.</p><p>“Maybe. Depends on if Rhea doesn’t find it funny or if Flayn doesn’t think that another wrestling match would be entertaining,” she answers, staring down a different student, making them flee, “I’m Byleth Eisner, by the way. I graduated last year and am acting as Dad’s assistant coach for the track team while doing online college.” Khalid nods slowly, licking his teeth.</p><p>“Khalid von Riegan, at your service,” he tells her. Byleth gets a little frown on her face, looking like she’s got something gross in her mouth.</p><p>“You may want to prepare being called some bastardized version of your name, either purposefully or accidentally. We don’t have many people from Almyra here and most of the student body come from Fodlan-centric homes. I’ll try to minimize it, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to make a dent, Khalid,” she warns, looking upset about the thought. Khalid blinks in surprise. He expected to deal with the purposeful misnaming, but to have someone in his corner, trying to help him, wasn’t something he expected.</p><p>“Well, I know who to go to when I need help,” Khalid jokes. Byleth turns to look at him, and her eyes light up and her face seems to soften.</p><p>“Of course,” she agrees, turning forward to continue to lead Khalid through the building. Khalid, however, is gripping his chest at how quickly his heart is beating from the beauty before him.</p><p>“Oh shit,” he wheezes softly, jogging after her while hoping she doesn’t notice his flushed face while hoping to get her number, to get help around the school of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm keeping the close minded nature that most of Fodlan had in the games in this oneshot. That's why I had Byleth give that warning. If I could have worded it in a better way, please let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dancing amongst the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Claude stands to the side of the ballroom, doing his best to avoid all the women his father and advisors invited to the ball. He feels bad for laughing at Dimitri and Edelgard when the two of them complained about their own marriage balls now, especially with how they have to do this year after year while looking for someone they want to spend the rest of their lives with. Sliding behind a curtain to hide out on the balcony, Claude jumps when he turns and sees one of the mercenaries that Father had hired as extra protection for the ball.</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” he asks, trying to seem casual. The mercenary doesn’t flinch, instead turning to face him calmly. His breath hitches when he catches sight of calm blue eyes on a blank face.</p><p>“Watching,” the mercenary replies, revealing themself to be female. Claude blinks, tilting his head when she points at the courtyard. Walking up beside her, he peers down at the courtyard and chokes on his own laugh. Sylvain is currently fleeing three different women and Felix while Ingrid watches with the most put-upon face he’s seen on her in a while.</p><p>“What did he do?” Claude chokes out, snickering the whole time as Sylvain makes a complete circuit of the courtyard, his shrieks being audible when he’s under their balcony.</p><p>“I think he promised the women dances then snuck off with the dark-haired guy to avoid all of them,” she explains. Claude wheezes a little, pulling his breathing back under control as he blinks away tears.</p><p>“D-Do you even know who they are?” he coughs, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. The mercenary tilts her head before shaking it, resting her chin on her crossed arms.</p><p>“No. I don’t usually interact with nobles. I’m unnerving,” she answers, as though repeating what had been shouted at her before. Claude frowns at that, resting his own elbow on the balcony bannister, ignoring the entertainment in the courtyard to focus on her.</p><p>“I don’t find you unnerving,” he argues. She looks at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“You haven’t seen me fight,” is her only reply, looking back at the courtyard as Felix finally catches up to Sylvain and tackles the red head. Claude frowns, looking at the woman beside him. An iron helmet prevents him from seeing her hair and the armor she wears is gender neutral, her hands are wearing leather gloves that he knows are designed for combat while her feet are adorned with iron-tipped shoes. Everything about what she’s wearing screams combat, as opposed to the other mercenaries Claude’s seen this evening, who are wearing clothes that at least blend in with the nobles.</p><p>“Not much for dancing or socializing, huh?” he asks. She shrugs, still watching Sylvain getting his ass kicked by Felix as the three women sweep out of the courtyard and Ingrid watches on.</p><p>“Never cared to learn,” she answers. Claude clicks his tongue, narrowing his eyes at her. She’s interesting and he doesn’t want to stop talking to her, but he “needs” to dance with a woman to appease his father. Making his decision, Claude takes a step back and bows at her.</p><p>“Well, Lady Mercenary. May haps you dance with me?” he asks. She blinks at him, her blank expression shifting to something adorably confused.</p><p>“My name is Byleth,” she tells him. Claude chuckles, looking up at her.</p><p>“Then may I have this dance, Miss Byleth,” he asks, holding out a hand. Byleth looks down at his hand before hesitantly resting her own in his. He pulls her to his chest, gently leading her into a waltz. Turning to face the dance floor, Claude arches a brow upon seeing the face of one of his father’s reedier advisors looking at him with a pursed look on his face. Claude arches a silent eyebrow at the man, watching as the older man scowls and leaves. Byleth doesn’t seem to have noticed, her eyes focused on their feet as she shuffles awkwardly around his toes. The slight pouting of her lips and the serious look in her eyes makes Claude decide that this, this woman here, is going to be the one he’s going to court.</p><p>(Of course, upon announcing that, he has the terrifying moment of being threatened by Blade Breaker Jeralt Eisner, but seeing Byleth’s slightly flushed face and the tiny smile she gives him is definitely worth it. Also, she helps him slip out of the more useless meetings, so bonus!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Please stop making a mess, Claude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to Fodlan with the Almyran army was amazing, Claude will proudly brag, especially with the looks of awe on most of the Golden Deer, the outrage on Lorenz, and the relief on Byleth making his return all the better. But, he should have thought through the idea of making Byleth queen of Fodlan, especially as she focuses on helping the citizens. Now, don’t misunderstand, he’s proud of how Byleth is helping the people and how the people seem to adore her, even with the changes she made to the Church of Serios (now called the Church of Sothis). But, he just wants to have time with his beloved.</p><p>“Please stop whining, Claude. It’s undignified for any ruler,” Lorenz scolds while Hilda watches on from her perch on the table. Claude makes sure his next whine is as high pitched and pathetic as he can make it, grinning at the irritated noise Lorenz makes while Hilda cackles.</p><p>“But Loooooorenzzzzzzz,” he draws out, “I haven’t spoken to Teach since we left the battlefield.” The purple haired advisor rolls his eyes, trying to tidy up the papers Claude is currently sprawled across. The Almyran king purposefully rolls around, making it harder for Lorenz to clean up, to Hilda’s obvious glee.</p><p>“Please stop your needless pining of our old Professor. We all know that you both love each other. You just need to have patience,” Lorenz sighs, rubbing at his temples.</p><p>“You know Claude’s only patient when it comes to one of his schemes,” Hilda calls from the peanut gallery. Claude rolls enough to get a look at his ex-co-conspirator and sticks out his tongue at her, grinning when she gasps with mock-horror and presses her hand on her chest. Lorenz groans, dropping dramatically on a seat, burying his head in his hands as Claude and Hilda continue their comedy routine.</p><p>“I’m going to tell Professor to not marry you. I’m going to make something up, just to spite you,” Lorenz threatens tiredly. Claude chuckles, grinning at his companion playfully.</p><p>“No, you won’t,” he points out.</p><p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t. But I really want to,” Lorenz sighs, finally managing to pull some of the papers out from under Claude and organizing them into a stack, ignoring how the Almyran king continues to stay splayed out on the desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sleep through the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth blinks awake, frowning as she feels Khalid struggle against her arms. She blinks again, turning her head to peek at the alarm clock. It’s barely 2 in the morning, yet Khalid is moving like he’s about to leave the bed.</p><p>“Khalid?” she whispers. Her husband doesn’t respond, which is strange. Khalid can’t pretend to be asleep to save his life, but he doesn’t have nightmares vivid enough for him to move like he is now. Byleth shakes his shoulder, worry furrowing her brow as he continues to squirm in their bed.</p><p>“Khalid, wake up,” she hisses, jolting back to avoid an arm swinging up to hit her. Khalid blinks awake, his head flailing around as if looking for someone or something that’s trying to attack him. Once recognition flashes through his eyes, he drops his head back onto the pillow, panting.</p><p>“By? You okay?” he asks.</p><p>“Am I okay? I’m more worried about you,” she replies back, frowning when he winces.</p><p>“It was just a bad dream,” he tells her, averting his eyes from her. Byleth pets his hair, waiting for him to calm down, to decide if he’ll trust her with his dream or not. Eventually, Khalid sighs, leaning into her hand. Slowly, so very slowly, he talks about how it felt like two or three different dreams blending together. How in one moment, she’s slaughtering people with Edelgard and calling for his death, then in another moment, she’s calling out for a mad Dimitri as Khalid clings desperately to a giant, flying lizard, trying to stave off the blood, then in another moment, she’s not there at all and he’s running through woods, trying to escape soldiers after his blood. The entire time Khalid tells her his nightmare, Byleth stays silent, running soothing fingers through his hair. Once he’s done speaking, she reaches over their phones for the water bottle on the nightstand, handing it over to her husband.</p><p>“I probably sound crazy,” he huffs, sipping the water. Byleth shakes her head, nuzzling against him as he puts the water bottle on his nightstand.</p><p>“It was just a bad dream,” she assures him. Khalid hums in reply, obviously about to drift back off. Byleth closes her eyes as well, ignoring the faint voice in her head telling her that she was a fool for going into a situation without a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Birthday Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a FE 7 (Fire Emblem/ Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken) AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth follows her father as the mercenary group heads toward the Almyran tribe’s main camp. Even with the help of Mark and the blessing of both Lady Lin and Lord Eliwood, the mercenaries were cautious of the bandits that littered this area of the Sacae plains.</p><p>“We should have a clear shot to the Almyran camp if we continue to travel North-east,” Mark calls, their face protected by their cloak. Byleth nods once while Jeralt huffs.</p><p>“I just want to get this job done with,” he grouses, stepping over some stones while using his lance for support and leading his horse carefully around. Byleth silently follows him, her hand resting on her sword as she looks over the plain. A flash of gold catches her eye, causing Byleth to stop, frowning as she narrows her eyes at the object. The object looks like a boy, who seems to be running toward them, waving his hands excitedly.</p><p>“Were we expecting anyone to welcome us?” Byleth asks, watching the boy as he gets closer. Mark pauses, looking over at the boy curiously as Jeralt groans, turning to face him with a scowl.</p><p>“<em>Hello friends! Are you the mercenaries Father called upon? Jija said my bride was among you and that I would meet her on my birthday!</em>” the boy chirps in Almyran. Byleth blinks and looks at Jeralt curiously, only for him to look confused at the boy.</p><p>“Does anyone know Almyran? Can we get a translator over here?” Jeralt calls. All the other members of the group shake their heads, averting eyes with Jeralt and the boy, while Mark frowns, opening a book and flipping through the pages quickly, mouthing words as though tasting them, before looking up at the boy with a determined frown.</p><p>“<em>Do… You… Speak… Common?</em>” Mark asks carefully, looking up at the boy. The boy blinks and shakes his head. Their tactician sighs, scratching at the back of their head.</p><p>“Well, looks like we can’t find out what he said,” Mark sighs. Byleth nods once, stepping forward to stand before the boy. His green eyes widen at her appearance, his mouth dropping open as he gapes at her in a manner similar to fear.</p><p>“Byleth,” she says, pointing at herself. The boy blinks, still gaping at her. Byleth repeats her name before pointing at the boy. She repeats this a few times before the boy seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in, grinning widely.</p><p>“<em>Khalid</em>,” he chirps. Byleth frowns, running her tongue against the back of her teeth.</p><p>“Claude?” she tries. The boy shakes his head, his grin growing wider as something seems to light up in his eyes.</p><p>“<em>Khalid</em>,” he repeats, slow enough for Byleth to hear each part.</p><p>“Khalid,” she parrots back, jumping when the boy leaps at her, his arms wrapping around her neck while his legs wrap around her waist.</p><p>“<em>Jija said my bride is a beauty called Byleth and she wasn’t wrong! If Fate truly paired us together, then I’m the luckiest of the princes! Everyone is going to be so jealous of my gorgeous bride, especially since you’re so strong!</em>” he chatters, his grin never leaving his face as he looks at Byleth’s blue eyes. Byleth blinks, thinking she may have heard her name in his rambles, but she’s unsure.</p><p>“Oi! Get off my daughter!” Jeralt yells, swinging his lance around. Khalid yelps, hopping off Byleth before hiding behind her with a little cry of fear. She sighs and looks to Mark for help, only for the tactician to shrug uselessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tall is the Heir and Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a follow up to 'Heavy is the Crown on a Child'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku is internally screaming. There’s no other way to explain how he’s feeling right now, as his birth parents, twin, and younger siblings just entered the classroom. Father is looking at his classmates like they’re pawns to be played while Mother is obviously planning how best to take each and every one of his classmates down hard and fast. Adya looks bored, even as her eyes flick around the room, obviously copying Mother in planning how to defeat everyone in the room. Jeralt is holding Judith’s hand, glaring at everyone while hiding behind their older sister, while little Judith rubs at her eyes tiredly.</p><p>“This is Class 1-A, our newest hero course students, the best of their year,” Nezu explains from his spot on All Might’s shoulder. Mother nods silently while Father hums, as though impressed, even though Izuku knows Father thinks every single one of his classmates aren’t meeting their potential.</p><p>“How are they at hand to hand combat?” Father asks. Aizawa-sensei sighs, catching both Mother and Father’s attention.</p><p>“The only ones who are even remotely good at fighting without their quirk is Ojiro and Todoroki,” he sighs. Immediately, Izuku ducks his head behind his notebook when Mother’s gaze snaps to him, wheezing in fear.</p><p>“I see,” he hears Father hum thoughtfully. Izuku clenches his eyes shut, praying that Father doesn’t try to call him out. However, there is a long silence, longer than a usual pause in conversation. Before Izuku opens his eyes, he feels a small hand tug on his pant leg. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he sighs at the sight of Judith, blinking up at him drowsily.</p><p>“<em>Up Kareem</em>,” she demands, holding her arms up and making grabby hands.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” he hisses quietly, flinching when Kacchan spins in his chair to glare at him in confusion. Judith scowls, stamping her little foot while glaring up at him.</p><p>“<em>Pick up</em>,” she demands, louder than talking, but not quite yelling… yet. Izuku flinches at the volume, sighing.</p><p>“<em>No. I can’t pick you up. You need to stay with Mother and Father</em>,” he tells her. Judith blinks at him, staring up at him with her big blue eyes. A small hiccup is the only warning he gets before she bursts into tears, wailing loudly how her brother hates her. Izuku panics, scooping her up immediately while trying to reassure her, “<em>Oh no, no, no. I love you, I love you lots. It’s just that I need to stay here in class while you need to stay with Mother and Father. C’mon Judith. Stop crying, please. I love you, but you can’t stay with me</em>.” Judith settles down, sniffling and hiccupping while scrubbing at her eyes.</p><p>“<em>Promise?</em>” she asks. Izuku nods, sighing in relief when she squeals happily, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Looking around, Izuku flinches at the stares he’s getting from his classmates and teachers. Adya lets go of Jeralt’s hand to give him a single clap.</p><p>“Nice job, Kareem. You just played yourself,” she intones.</p><p>“Eat wyvern shit, Adya,” he immediately shoots back, flushing at All Might’s coughs of surprise and Father’s loud laughter. Mother simply strides down the aisle, plucking Judith from his hold and ruffling his curly hair.</p><p>“We’ll see you with Inko, Kareem. Also, practice hand to hand. You can’t let your father beat you when he’s so inept at it,” she tells him, ignoring how Father’s laughter slides into whining.</p><p>“Yes Mother,” he replies, staring at his desk like it’s the most interesting thing in the classroom. Mother nods once before looking at his classmates.</p><p>“I’m sure you all have more important things to be paying attention to than your classmate. Do it,” she orders. Immediately, everyone averts their gaze and focuses back on the notes they were taking before the royal family came into the room.</p><p>“Please teach me how you did that,” Aizawa-sensei requests.</p><p>“Become a mercenary, then get dragged into teaching with no credentials, and then get pulled into a war that shouldn’t have happened before killing a man who should have stayed dead, then finally get crowned ruler with no credentials,” she tells him, sweeping out of the room elegantly without letting Aizawa-sensei even ask about what she means. Father chuckles again, patting Aizawa-sensei on the shoulder as Adya and Jeralt quickly follow Mother.</p><p>“You do great work already. Don’t worry,” Father assures him, striding out of the room while patting All Might on the chest. Izuku sighs as Nezu manages to get All Might to leave, once again letting class resume.</p><p>“Midoriya,” Aizawa-sensei calls, making him jump.</p><p>“Yessir,” he yelps. Aizawa-sensei narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“Explain what happened just now at the end of the day,” he requests. Izuku nods mutely, sighing in relief as Aizawa-sensei looks around the classroom with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“If any of you try to ask what that was about while in class, I will hear about it, and I will make training hell for you all,” he promises. Izuku winces as everyone jumps at his proclamation, Kacchan growling in irritation right in front of him. Hopefully, everything will be forgotten about within the week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>